In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications used controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. More recently, computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and software gesture recognition engines to provide a natural user interface (“NUI”). With NUI, user gestures are detected, interpreted and used to control game characters or other aspects of an application.
At times, activity may be occurring within a small portion of the entire field of view. For example, a single user may be standing in a large room of stationary objects. Or a user may only be using his hand in making gestures such as controlling a user interface or performing sign language. However, conventional NUI systems process all information from a scene in the same way, regardless of whether it is static or dynamic. There is therefore a need for a system which focuses greater attention on the dynamic areas of a field of view than on the static areas of the field of view.